The ANBU Mission
by InNeverland
Summary: Sasuke, Ino, and others have been assigned a mission to interrigate a co leader who is part of a new organization that wants to destroy the Fire Country. SasuIno! Please review. ON HIATUS. Sorry, guys.
1. Chapter 1

The ANBU Mission

by InNeverland

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"We must do something about this!" exclaimed Koharu Utatane, one of the elders. 

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I agree whole-heartedly." replied Tsunade, "In fact, before you rushed in here, I was going over some of the recent information that I've received."

"Oh?"

Tsunade sighed.

"Well it seems one of our ANBU members has discovered the whereabouts of one of the co-leaders of this organization."

Tsunade shuffled through some of the papers on her desk.

"Ah, here we are." she said as she handed them the information.

"He is staying in the Earth Country. Iwagakure, to be exact."

The two elders looked most displeased.

"I see."

"Well, I propose that you-" started Homaru Mitokado.

Tsunade cut him off.

"I'm going to send a team of four ANBU members. One will be from the Interrogation Squad."

The elders did not protest, but they did, however, look annoyed at being interrupted.

"But," warned Koharu, "you must make them understand the gravity of this mission. We could very well be on the brink of another war."

* * *

Ino yawned. 

"I am so stinkin' bored! There is absolutely _nothing _to do! Ugh." complained the blonde-haired kunoichi.

"Heh. Just enjoy the break." replied one of the ANBU members sitting beside her, "I just finished a month long mission."

"That must've sucked."

"Mmm. . .Indeed, it did."

Suddenly, the door to the break room opened and in came another ANBU member. He scanned the room before he rested his eyes on Ino.

"You've been summoned by Hokage-sama."

Ino's eyes opened in surprise.

"Oh! Uh, okay." she replied.

The man sitting beside her smirked.

"It looks like your wish was granted. Have fun."

Ino grinned at him before placing her mask on.

* * *

"Any questions?" asked Tsunade. 

"..."

"Good. Oh, and for this mission, you're to use different names."

She pointed at Yamanaka Ino.

"Emiko Hitomi."

She pointed to Hidaka Makoto.

"Yuuta Kumi."

She then pointed at Uchiha Sasuke.

"Matsumoto Minowa"

Finally, she pointed to Kaneda Jin, the last person in line.

"Sanyu Misa."

Tsunade looked down at her papers before continuing.

"You are all to go undercover as civilians, as traders on there way back home, to be exact. You are also to leave first thing in the morning."

No objections were voiced.

And so, Tsunade dismissed them.

"Oh, Hitomi, please wait."

As the others filed out of the room, Ino waited obediently. When the door finally closed, Tsunade looked over at Ino.

"You play an important role in this mission. You must use Ibiki's training and your own mind jutsu's to interrogate Takada and discover all that you can about this new organization. The others are ordered to protect you at all costs." Tsunade paused before continuing, "So don't do anything stupid, got it?"

Ino nodded her head in agreement.

Tsunade's eyes softened slightly.

"Please be careful."

Ino smiled from behind her mask.

"I'll do my best, Hokage-sama."

Tsunaded nodded.

"Good. You're dismissed. Goodluck."

* * *

AN: Thus ends the prologue-y like chapter. This story will, of course, be multi-chaptered by the way. 

And Sasu/Ino. (With hints of Naru/Saku and Shika/Tema.)

Please leave a review, but no flames please. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

3:30 A.M. 

Ino was sleeping soundly and dreaming of wonderful things when-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ino hit the alarm clock with a little more force than necessary.

"Ugh..."

Ino opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"...I'd better get moving." she thought to herself, "Come on, body. Move."

A few more minutes later, Ino was finally up. She hurriedly got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and grabbed her pack.

* * *

4:28 A.M. 

As Ino came to the rendezvous point, she noticed that Sasuke and Makoto were already there and waiting.

"Hello." yawned Ino.

"Ah, Hitomi, you're here." Makoto replied.

"You know, we don't have to use the mission names 'till we leave."

"Might as well go ahead."

"Right." she replied, her eyes straying over to Sasuke.

He looked as stoic as ever. Ino sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Sorry I'm late."

Ino whirled around. Kaneda Jin had arrived.

Makoto looked at all of them.

"Alright. Everyone ready?"

No one objected.

"Good. We have about two weeks to get there, and we must travel as civilians. And please remember to use the mission names, alright?"

"..."

"Right then. Let's head out!"

* * *

Ino trudged along beside Jin with Sasuke behind her and Makoto in front. It had been about five hours since their last break, and Ino was feeling a bit miserable.

"How long until we make camp?!" thought Ino angrily, "It already 7:20 in the evening! Stupid mission leader. And why the heck is he the mission leader anyway? Why not Jin? She at least seems to be normal. And she looks like she wants to take a break too. _Ugh_!"

Ino kicked a small rock in her path. Then she glanced back a Sasuke.

"Well," she thought, continuing her mental rant, "at least _he's_ not the team leader. I mean, at least Makoto _talks_ sometimes. All Sasuke has done so far is act like a mindless drone. I'd rather him act like a jerk than a zombie! So troubleso—I've hung out with Shikamaru too much."

Ino's thoughts were interrupted by Jin.

"You alright there, Emiko?"

"Huh?" Ino replied, startled, "Oh! Never better."

Ino smiled at her. Jin looked over at her.

"Then get your head out of the clouds."

Ino flushed with embarrassment.

"Right. Sorry." she mumbled.

"Alright. Nevermind," thought Ino bitterly, "I'm glad she's not the leader after all."

Makoto suddenly stopped.

"Let's stop here. Minowa and myself will look around and see if it's safe to set up camp."

Makoto turned to look at Ino and Jin.

"You two wait here."

After Makoto and Sasuke left, Ino made her joy known.

"Finally!" yawned Ino, stretching.

"Tired already?" Jin asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ino turned to look at her.

"...Yes, I am, as a matter of fact. Is that a problem?"

Jin looked bemusedly at her for a second before she replied.

"I'ts just strange that your stamina is so poor, you being in the ANBU and all."

Ino glared at her.

"What is your problem?"

But before Jin could reply, Makoto returned.

"All's clear on my end. Has Minowa returned yet?"

Ino huffed and folded her arms.

"No." she replied.

Jin looked concerned.

"Should someone go look for him-?"

"There's no need."

Ino and Jin turned around to see Sasuke standing behind them.

"He can speak after all." thought Ino.

Sasuke looked over at Makoto.

"There's no trouble on this side either."

"Alright. Good."

Sasuke continued, "And there's a stream close to here."

Makoto raised his eyebrows.

"Even better. Minowa take Hitomi with you and go get some fish for tonight's dinner. Misa and myself will set up camp."

Jin looked over at Ino.

"Are you sure that you're not to tired?"

Ino smiled mock-sweetly at her.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking."

* * *

As Ino and Sasuke made their way to the stream, Ino couldn't help but to let her frustration out. 

"ARGH! What is her _problem_?!"

Sasuke looked over at Ino, startled. After he regained his composure, he raised one of his eyebrows at her.

"...Try and keep it down. We are on a mission here."

Ino's eye twitched.

"What did I do to get these teamates?" Ino inwardly asked herself and sighed.

Sasuke and Ino continued to walk towards the stream in silence. Ino glanced at Sasuke.

Then she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! Have you heard from Sakura at all recently?"

Sasuke looked over at her briefly.

"...Yes.."

"How is she doing? I haven't seen her since she announced that she was pregnant!"

Sasuke looked like he was contemplating his answer. Ino raised her eyebrows at him.

". . . Moody." he finally replied.

Ino burst out laughing, startling Sasuke.

"Well, _duh_! She's _pregnant_!"

"Hnn."

Ino grinned at him.

"So how's her _hubby_ doing?"

"...'Hubby'?"

"Mmhmm."

Sasuke glanced at her again.

"...Still an idiot."

Ino smiled and looked towards the sky.

"It's nice to know that some things never change, isn't it?"

"Hnn."

Sasuke and Ino walked in comfortable silence until they finally reached the stream.

"Hmm..." said Ino, breaking that silence, "Do you want to catch the fish or should I?"

* * *

AN: Alright. Well here's chapter two. I hope you've enjoyed it. 

Info on Makoto: He's got brown hair and brown eyes. He's been in the ANBU for five years. He's not famous or anything, but he's still respected (Well, by some.). He's a nice, but usually very business-like. Has never worked with Sasuke or Ino before. Is about 25 years old.

Info on Jin: She's got dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She's nice to some, but if she doesn't like you, she shows it (as hopefully seen in this chapter.) She's been in the ANBU for three years. She's worked with Sasuke before on a few missions, but this is her first mission with Ino. Is about 23 years old.

Info on Ino: Still has long blonde hair in a ponytail, but not in a high ponytail. She's been in the ANBU Interrigation Squad for two and a half years. Specializes in mind techniques and is a capable fighter, but it isn't her strong point. Is about 22 years old. Has worked with none of these people before.

Info on Sasuke: Same appearance, really. Just older looking. He's been in the ANBU for three years. He's never worked with Ino or Makoto before, but he has worked with Jin before. Is about 22 years old.

Code name reminder:

Yamanaka Ino- Emiko Hitomi

Uchiha Sasuke- Matsumoto Minowa

Kaneda Jin- Sanyu Misa

Hidaka Makoto- Yuuta Kumi

And that's that. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, but no flames. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Ino, Sasuke, Makoto, and Jin were all sitting around the campfire. It was already 9:15 P.M, and they had all finished eating. And for the entire meal no one had said anything except for Ino, who had tried numerous times to try to start a conversation.

Ino's eye twitched.

But it was Jin who broke the silence this time:

"Who's going to take first watch?"

"I will. Then Minowa, Misa, and Hitomi." Makoto replied.

Not wanting to sit with these people any longer, Ino stood up.

"Well, I'm off to bed then."

As Ino walked over to her sleeping bag, Jin called out to her, sweetly.

"Sleep tight!"

Ino's eye twitched again.

* * *

Ino tossed and turned. She could not get back to sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes. Jin was on watch, Ino noticed.

"Great." she thought to herself.

But she noticed that Jin's attention was on Sasuke.

Ino raised her eyebrow.

"What's going on there-? You know what? I don't care. I've got to pee."

As Ino got up, Jin turned to look at her, startled.

"What are you doing up, Sleeping Beauty? It's not your turn yet."

Ino rolled her eyes.

"I have to take a piss, if you must know." Ino replied, "Jeez, do you have to be such a jerk? What did I do to you to piss you off?!"

Jin put on an expression of innocence.

"I'm sure that I don't know what you mean."

Ino stared at Jin for a second.

"I will not attack her. I will not attack her-" she chanted to herself inwardly.

Turning on her heel, she walked into the forrest.

"What is her stinkin' problem?! I haven't done a thing to her! She doesn't act snotty to Makoto or Sasuke!"

Ino let out a breath.

"Maybe I can beg Makoto not to pair me up with her, and then I can just avoid her as much as possible. Otherwise I may kunai her to death as she sleeps."

Ino chuckled to herself.

"Heh. Good thoughts."

* * *

After relieving herself, Ino made her way back to camp. Jin was there to greet her.

"Jeez! You took long enough! It's your turn."

"Fine. Whatever." replied Ino, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

It was now 5:15 A.M. Ino had been keeping watch for almost an hour and a half, and she had grown very bored. She had played with her hair, made pictures on the dirt, and many other things to try and relieve this boredom. None of them had worked for very long.

Ino sighed loudly.

She turned to look over at her sleeping companions. Makoto was sleeping rather stiffly, like he was still on the alert.

"It just figures that he's looks serious even as he sleeps." Ino thought.

She then focused her attention on to Jin.

"She looks so normal. Too bad."

Finally, she looked over at Sasuke. Her eyes softened.

"He doesn't seem that different from how he was back then, but. . .He is. Why must all the hot one's be so confusing and complicated?"

Ino let out another sigh, but she kept her attention on Sasuke.

"How many years has it been since Naruto brought him back to Konaha? Five-? No six years."

* * *

Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino were making their way down the streets of Konaha. Chouji was holding an ice cream cone out to Ino.

"Chouji, you know very well that I can't eat that! I'm on a diet. D-I-E-T!"

Chouji rolled his eyes at her.

"You don't need to diet! You're already too skinny!" he protested.

"Ha! In what universe?"

Chouji looked at her.

"Come on! Just eat it! ...If you do I...I'll won't eat the last piece of barbecue the next time we go."

Ino raised her eyebrows at him.

"Wow. You must really be desperate." Ino let out a breath, "...Alright. I'll eat it. It does look really good..."

Ino had just taken a lick of the ice cream when Shikamaru came towards them.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji exclaimed, "I though you had to work tod-?"

Shikamaru cut him off.

"Naruto's just brought Sasuke back!"

Ino nearly choked on her ice cream.

"What?! Really?!" Chouji asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, but they're both badly wounded." answered Shikamaru.

"Tsunade-sama-?" Ino started.

"She's on it."

"Wait a second!" Ino exclaimed, "What about Sakura?! Is she okay?"

"She wasn't badly injured, but she used too much chakra trying to keep both Naruto and Sasuke from dying."

Ino looked very angry and upset.

"That moron! She could have killed herself!"

Chouji interrupted Ino's tirade.

"What about Sai and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sai's alive but injured." Shikamaru replied, "Kakashi-sensei. . ."

Ino and Chouji both looked horrified.

"He's not dead?!"

Shikamaru looked down.

". . .I haven't heard anything about him. . . And I didn't see him at the hospital. . ."

* * *

Ino was snapped out of her memories by Sasuke's groaning. Ino got up and went over to him. He was clutching his neck where his curse mark was. His face was contorted in pain.

Ino hastily started shaking him.

"Sasuke! Wake up!_ Sasuke_!" she whispered loudly.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He looked over at Ino, was was looking at him, concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked him with a look of sympathy on her face.

"I'm fine." he snapped at her.

Ino stiffened.

"Alright then. It's almost time to wake up anyway, so. . ."

Ino moved away from him and sat back down. Sasuke sat up and rubbed his neck. He then focused his attention onto Ino.

". . .You didn't use my code name."

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well I was a bit too concerned for you to realize it. Please forgive me." She replied disdainfully.

"You need to be more careful." he replied.

Ino sighed and rubbed her face.

"Yeah. I know. Sorry."

Sasuke eyes softened slightly. He turned away from her and looked around at his surroundings.

"Does-?"

Sasuke slowly looked back at Ino. She was looking straight at him.

"Does that mark still hurt a lot?"

". . ."

Ino sighed and looked away.

". . .Sometimes."

Ino looked at Sasuke again, confused.

"Even with Orochimaru dea-?"

Makoto moved in his sleep, startling the other two.

". . ."

". . ."

"I'm going to go use the bathroom." Sasuke muttered.

". . .Right."

A Sasuke left, Ino glanced at her watch. It was 5:45 A.M.

Makoto suddenly sat up and yawned.

"It's time to get ready, Hitomi."

Ino nodded her her head.

"Right. Oh! I was wondering if I could speak to you about Misa-"

She was cut off.

"Where's Minowa?"

"Huh? Oh. He went to use the bathroom. Anyway, I was just saying-"

She was cut off yet again.

"'Morning all." Jin yawned as she got up and stretched.

"I hate my life." Ino thought to herself.

Makoto looked over at her.

"You were saying. . .?" he asked as Sasuke returned.

"Nevermind. I'm going to go brush my teeth."

* * *

AN: Thus ends chapter three.

Code name reminder again:

Yamanaka Ino- Emiko Hitomi

Uchiha Sasuke- Matsumoto Minowa

Kaneda Jin- Sanyu Misa

Hidaka Makoto- Yuuta Kumi

Alright thanks for reading!

Oh, and this story isn't an AU. All that's happened so far in the manga has happened in this story. :)

Please review, but no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

By InNeverland

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The four of them had been traveling for about five hours. Today, though, Makoto had let them take more than two breaks. Ino had decided that miracles do happen, afterall. And despite a rough start, Ino was having a pretty good day. Sure, her companions still didn't enjoy talking, but at least she wasn't so freaking tired like yesterday. Which was rather strange, seeing as she hadn't gotten even less sleep that yesterday. Whatever.

Makoto turned around to address them.

"Up ahead is a small town in which we will be staying at tonight. It'll take about two more hours or so to get there."

"How far are we from the Grass Country, by the way?" asked Jin.

"It's about three and a half days until we reach the border." Makoto anwered.

Ino spoke up this time.

"How much money do we have?"

"Roughly 119,070 yen.. Plus all of the money we have individually."

Ino nodded, and they continued on. Ino reached into her backpack and pulled out a food bar. True, it wasn't the best tasting food, and she was technically on a diet, but...she was starving. In retrospect, she probably shouldn't have skipped breakfast.

Ino took a small bite of it, and was pleasantly surprised.

"I think I finally found a food bar that doesn't taste like vomit warmed over. Miracle of miracles, eh?" she addressed the group.

No one replied, but she continued on anyway.

"What flavor is it? Well I'm glad you asked. It happens to be.." she looked at the wrapper, "apple cinnamon oatmeal. Which is really weird 'cause I usually hate all things oatmeal."

Jin tuned to look at her.

"Do you always babble this much?"

Ino smiled at her and addressed her as you would a three year old..

"Well, you see, _Misa_, normal human beings have this thing where they like interacting with others and, you know, being social. _Weird_, huh?"

"Sometimes, you know, _Hitomi_, normal human beings enjoy the quiet. _Weird_, huh?" retorted Jin.

Ino looked mocked surprised, "What?! No!"

Makoto interrupted their verbal spar.

"Alright, that's enough, girls. Misa, why don't you come up here beside me. Hitomi, go back next to Minowa."

"Fine." muttered Jin.

Ino rolled her eyes, but complied.

"Why must I be stuck on a team with the anti-socials? Tsunade-sama must hate me." Ino thought to herself.

Ino turned to look at Sasuke, who had remained silent throughout this whole love-fest.

"Want some?" asked Ino as she held out her food bar.

He looked down at it.

". .No."

"It's not like I have cooties."

". . . ."

Ino took another bite.

"MmmMmm_Mmmm_! It's _soooo_ tasty. You don't know what you're missing. _Mmm_!"

Sasuke glanced at her.

"If you like it so much, why do you want to share it so badly?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Ino was mock-contemplating her answer.

"It must be my kind-heartedness." she replied.

Sasuke smirked slightly. Ino grinned, and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Jin had stiffened.

"If I eat some will you be quiet?" Sasuke asked her.

"Hmm... Maybe." she replied, "I'll consider it."

". . ."

Sasuke reached over and broke some of the food bar off. He put some of it in his mouth.

"Well?" Ino asked him.

Sasuke swallowed it.

". . .It's terrible." he replied.

"What?! You're just saying that!"

Sasuke interrupted her.

"Someone's coming!" he informed the group.

Ino turned to look. True enough, a farmer and his family was coming from another trail.

"Oh! Hello there!" the farmer called out to them.

The group halted, and Makoto turned to reply.

"Hello."

"Do you know of any nearby towns? It looks like a storm's coming, and I'd like to avoid it." asked the farmer.

"Uh, yes. There's a town about and hour and half away."

"Ah, good. Thank you very much, Mister-?"

"Yuuta Kumi." Makoto replied, "So you're not from around here, I take it?"

"No. I'm from the Grass Country. I'm going into Konaha to trade. What about you all?"

"We're actually on our way back from trading."

"Oh? Where are you all from?"

"We're from the northwestern part of the Fire Country."

"Oh? Well it's nice to meet you folks. I'm Deshi Fujita, and this hereis my wife Yumi, my son, Rafu, and my daughter, Taka."

"You have a very lovely family. This is Sanya Misa, Matsumoto Minowa, and Emiko Hitomi."

Ino smiled at them and waved.

Fujita smiled, "It's lucky that we ran into you all."

"Yes," his wife, Yumi agreed, "Thank you all so much for your help."

Makoto nodded at them, "You're very welcome."

* * *

They had all been traveling for about fourt-five minutes, and during this time, Ino had made friends with the two children. Currently she was playing rock-paper-scissors with the young girl, Taka.

"Rock-paper-scissors-go!"

Ino slumped in defeat as Taka giggled.

"I hate this game."

"Well," Rafu replied, "that's good, 'cause you suck at it."

"What a sweet, young child." Ino stated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not a child! I'm 13!" Rafu objected.

"13? Oh, well in that case. . ." mocked Ino.

She winked at him.

"Hmph."

Ino grinned and turned to look at Sasuke, who was looking straight ahead, obviously trying to ignore them.

"Hey, Minowa-_kun_," Ino said, "do you want to join in the rock-paper-scissors tournament?"

". . ."

Ino winked at Taka, who grinned.

"..No, thank you."

"Suit yourself." replied Ino, "What about you, Yumi-san?"

Yumi turned her head and smiled at them.

"I'm afraid that I'm terrible at that game. Sorry."

Rafu suddenly spoke up.

"How old are you, Hitomi?"

"Don't ask people that!" exclaimed Yumi, "It's very rude!"

Ino laughed.

"Don't worry about it! I'm 22."

"Only nine years older than me." replied Rafu.

Taka grinned, "It looks like someone has a crush!"

Rafu turned to glare at her.

"I do not, you idiot!"

Ino grinned at them as they fought, and Sasuke looked at her out of the corner of his eye; his expression unreadable.

"All right, that's enough you two." interrupted Yumi.

"Rafu, why don't you join us up here?" Fujita said.

"Fine." muttered Rafu, as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Taka turned to look at Ino.

"He's so stupid."

Ino smiled at her, "Most males are."

Suddenly thunder boomed, and rain began to pour on them.

"Ugh." muttered Ino.

* * *

AN: Short chapter, I know. I'll try and do better next time. :) Anyway, it'll probably be a few days 'till I can update again. My sibling is coming in from out of the country. So I'll be hanging with her for awile. :D

119,070 yen is roughly 1000 dollars (according to the converter.)

Please review! puppy dog eyes no jutsu (no flames though.)

Also, if there is anything you want me to try and add in, just leave it in the review, and I might do it. All suggestions are welcome. :)

And last thing: If you are a Sasuke/Ino fan please join the Sasuke/Ino fanclub at The link is in my profile!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

By InNeverland

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

After about twenty minutes of traveling in the rain, they all finally reached the little town. It looked a little shabby, but it wasn't terrible. Not that Ino was feeling very picky right now. 

"Finally!" Ino exclaimed.

A burst of lightning replied to her.

"It looks like the inn is just ahead." Makoto stated.

"Yumi," Fujita turned to his wife, "go ahead, and I'll catch up. I've got to find a place to store the cart."

He then turned to the group, "Thank you for all your help. It was nice to meet you all."

"Likewise." replied Makoto, "Goodbye."

"Bye!" Ino interjected.

"Goodbye." muttered Jin.

Sasuke just nodded his head at him.

After leaving Fujita, they all made their way into the inn. It was a medium sized place, and it looked a bit run-down. But they had beds and baths, and that was all Ino had to know.

Makoto motioned to Yumi.

"You first."

Yumi thanked him and went up to the innkeeper.

"I'd like one room for four people, please."

The innkeeper nodded and grabbed a key.

"Room 24, second floor."

Yumi took the key and thanked him. She turned to her children.

"Let's wait here for your father."

It was Makoto's turn to go up to the counter.

"Two rooms for two each."

"Hmm.." the man looked at the papers o n his desk, "Room 11 and 12. Ground floor."

Makoto took the keys and walked over to thee group. He smiled at Yumi and her family.

"Goodnight."

Ino grinned at them and waved, "See ya'!"

Rafu looked rather sadly at Ino.

". . .Bye. . ."

Ino looked at him for a second and then walked over to him. She proceeded to bend down a little and kiss him forehead. When she pulled back, Rafu waslooking rather stunned, and, Ino noticed, he was blushing. She grinned. Taka was giggling beside her brother, and Yumi was smiling. Jin, however, raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. Sasuke's face was emotionless.

Ino waved at them again.

"Goodbye. It was really nice to meet you all."

And with that, the group headed down the hall to their respective rooms. As they were walking towards their rooms, Sasuke was watching Ino a little bit inquisitively. Ino did not notice this, but another one of their companions did. She was none to pleased.

They reached their rooms.

"Misa, you and Hitomi will be sharing room number 11. Minowa and I will be over here in room 12. Is that alright?"

"No." Ino thought, but remained silent.

"Good. Well, goodnight, girls." Makoto said.

"'Night!" Ino replied.

"Goodnight." said Jin.

". . ."

* * *

The two girls entered their room. It had to beds on the floor and a dresser. It was a pretty small room, in fact. Ino sighed and dropped her pack on a bed, claiming it as hers. 

"Ah, finally rest." she thought.

Jin turned to her.

"So, Hitomi.."

"Oh joy." Ino muttered inwardly.

"Yeah?"

"Next time we run into someone, try not to buddy up to 'em."

Ino looked at her confused and annoyed.

"Look, I know how hard it must be for you to understadn the concept of being nice, but. . ."

Jin snorted.

"Clever. But, dear Hitomi, we are trying to be low-key. We're on a mission; not a fieldtrip to find your bestest buddy. Okay?" Jin retorted, "Now, I'm going to get a quick bath. . .and I suggest you do the same. You look like a drowned rat. And smell like one."

And with that, Jin grabbed her clothes and left the room.

"Kiiiiilll...Kiiiiillll.."

Ino went over and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ugh. She's right."

* * *

Ino was walking back to her room after a long, relaxing bath. She was now clean and mostly dry. Her spirits were already lifting. Though she had a feeling that they would plummet again when she went back into the room with Jin.. 

Trying her best not to think of that, She continued to walk down the room, whistling a tune.

"Oh! Hey." Ino greeted upon seeing Sasuke a little bit ahead of her.

Sasuke turned around.

"...Hello." he replied.

"Woah. He replied willingly! A sign pf the apocalypse, perhaps?" Ino thought to herself.

Outwardly, however, she replied, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted! And starving."

"..Mm." he agreed.

"Oh, do you know what time we have to leave tomorrow?" asked Ino.

"7:00 A.M."

Ino sighed.

"Hopefully, it'll stop raining by then." she yawned.

". . .Yeah."

"Well here's my room. " said Ino as she turned to Sasuke, "Goodnight, Minowa-_kun_."

She giggled at his annoyed expression.

"Hnn."

"Hee!"

And with that Ino walked into her room. Sasuke looked at her door for a second before going into his own room.

* * *

It was early in the morning, and both Ino and Jin were snoring. However, their slumber was soon disturbed by a knock on their door. 

"Ugh. No." Ino muttered as she put a pillow over her head, "Go away!"

Jun cursed and got up. She nudged Ino with her foot.

"Get up already."

Ino turned to her and glared. But the glare was lost of Jin ,as she had already walked over to the door.

"Oh! Minowa! What's-?"

Sasuke cut her off.

"We're having to stay an extra day. The storm has gotten worse."

"Oh?" replied Jin.

Ino turned and looked at them.

"Where's Kumi?" she asked him.

"He's going to find a television to watch for the weather report."

"Well in that case," Ino proceeded to plob back down on her bed, "turn out the lights when you leave."

Sasuke smirked slightly. Jin rolled her eyes at Ino.

". . .Whatever." She then turned to Sasuke, "I'll get dressed and join you both."

"..Hnn."

* * *

"Hello all!" Ino greeted sweetly. 

The group was in room 12. It looked like Makoto had gotten the innkeeper to bring a television into the room. She wandered how much Makoto had paid him.

Jin turned to look at her.

"'Nice of you to finally join us."

"Consider yourselves blessed," Ino replied, "Now where can I get some decent food?"

Makoto got off the couch.

"I'll show you. I'm pretty hungry myself. Anyone else want to join us?"

"Please not Jin. Pleeeeease!" Ino prayed inwardly.

"I've already eaten." Sasuke replied.

"Same here." said Jin.

"Alright! Suit yourselves. See ya'!" Ino said.

Ino and Makoto walked towards the dining room.

"So. . .What's the weather report?" asked Ino.

"Well, it seems that it will continue to storm until about 4:00 A.M. Then it is supposed to sprinkle all of tomorrow."

"So what time will we leave?"

"Around 7:00 in the morning. We'll just have to deal with the light rain."

Ino inwardly cursed.

"Alright then."

"Ah, here we are." Makoto stated.

* * *

"Here you go." the waitress said as she set their food down. 

"Thanks!" Ino replied.

"Thank you." said Makoto.

Ino and Makoto started eating in silence. Minutes soon passed, when suddenly Ino remembered something.

"Um.." Ino swallowed her food, "Could I talk to you about something?"

Makoto looked up at her.

"Of course."

"Um.. Well. . You may or may not've noticed, but Misa and I do not get along. At all."

"Yes, I have noticed that actually."

"Well...She is a complete..._witch_, and I desperately need to stay away from her as much as possible. _Please_."

Makoto studied her for a second.

"I see. Well, I will try my best to keep you separated, but I need _you_ to try your best to get along with her. We are going to be traveling together for awhile." Makoto replied.

Ino looked down at her plate.

"..Yeah. I'll try. Thank you."

"Thank _you_. And I will talk to Misa about getting along with you, alright?"

Ino nodded her head and started to eat again.

* * *

AN: I am soooo sorry about the late update, but Fanfiction. net wouldn't upload any of my documents:( But, for some reason, it let me today! I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review:D 

Also there's a link in my profile for my livejournal. I'm also updating my story there in case FF. net decides that it hate me again. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

By InNeverland

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Ino was currently looking out the window, watching the rain fall. She was very much bored. 

As she sighed, lightening struck close by. It was soon followed by a huge clap of thunder.

"Woah!" Ino exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Jin snorted. "Did that scare you?"

"Misa." Mikoto warned under his breath.

Jin promptly closed her mouth.

"No, _Misa_," Ino replied, "it did not scare me. I was impressed by how loud it was."

Jin looked unbelieving.

Ino ignored this and turned back towards the window.

"I actually like storms..Well, if I'm indoors, I like them." she added as an afterthought.

Her expression softened, and she got a far-off expression in her eyes.

"There's just something..._thrilling_... about them," she turned to face the others, "you know?"

Sasuke looked at Ino. His expression was uncharacteristically soft.

Jin noticed this and glared at Ino.

Ino was oblivious to all of this.

"Hmm." Ino shrugged and sat down beside Makoto.

"Alright," Makoto addressed them. "Let's go over the plans. We never got much of a chance to before."

He cleared his throat before continuing.

"We leave tomorrow and travel for as long as possible to make up for lost time. We will have to set up camp somewhere instead of staying at an inn."

Jin interrupted him. "What if the weather gets bad again?"

"Then we will have to either try to find another inn or will have to stick it out."

"Fun." thought Ino sarcastically.

"When we reach Iwagakure, we will stay at one of the inns and take turns observing Takada and his team. After gathering enough information we will decide the next course of action. If we are able to have Hitomi interrogate him, we will hurry back to Konaha and inform the Hokage. But, as we already know, things do not always go as planned, so be ready for some changes. Remember that we are traders on our way back home. " Makoto took a breath before continuing, "Well that's it for now. Get some sleep; We're leaving at 6:00 A.M instead of 7:00 A.M."

Ino's eye twitched.

* * *

**_BOOM!_**

Ino and Jin shot up, completely alert.

"What the _heck_ was that?" exclaimed Ino.

Jin got up from her bed. "Let's go check it out."

The two women opened the door, and as they stepped out into the hall, Makoto and Sasuke opened their door. They noticed that other people started coming out into the hall too.

Makoto looked over at his group.

"It sounded like-"

He was cut off by one of the inn workers.

"Everyone," he announeced, "please evacuate the building! Lightening has struck the upper level, and a fire has erupted!"

Everyone immediately started to panic.

Makoto talked over the frantic people, and asked the worker, "What about all of the people on the upper level?"

Ino was hit by a realization. "The Deshi family!"

"We're trying to get through to find the survivors! We've called the local firemen already! Now, please, leave in an orderly fashion!"

Everyone started rushing out of the building. As they exited, Ino turned to the others.

"Shouldn't we help? The Deshi's-" she asked.

Makoto looked at her; His expression was unreadable. Ino looked at him, pleadingly.

"Wait!" interrupted Jin, "There's the wife! Yumi, I think."

Ino whirled her head around. Sure enough, Yumi was standing there.

"Yumi-san!" Ino shouted as she ran over to her.

Yumi was sobbing. Ino's eyes opened widely.

"Where's-?" she asked.

"Taka and Rafu-" Yumi replied in between sobs, "They were trapped in the debris, and-" she sobbed again, "-Fujita rushed back to go and- "-another sob- "-get them!"

Yumi then proceeded to break down completely on Ino. Ino turned to look at the others.

"Kumi- please?" she begged. "There must be something we can do..."

Makoto didn't answer her.

"I'll go."

Ino eyes shot over to Sasuke.

"What?" Ino asked surprised.

"I'll go." Sasuke repeated.

"Thank you." she whispered, appreciatively.

Sasuke nodded at her.

"I'll go with him-" Ino started, but was cut off by Makoto.

"No. Mira, you go with him. I'll stay here with Hitomi. Be careful, both of you."

Ino watched them as they re-entered the building. Yumi sobbed loudly.

"Shhh..." comforted Ino. "It'll be okay. They'll find them."

"Your family will be fine." reassured Makoto.

Both of them glanced back at the still on fire building again.

"Please let them be okay." thought Ino.

* * *

It had been about twenty-seven minutes. There was still no sign of Sasuke, Jin, Rafu, Taka, or Fujita. The fire, though, had finally died down. Yumi continued to cry on Ino's shoulder. 

Makoto looked sullen.

"It's been forever!" though Ino. "They better not be-- ARGH! I wish that there was something I could do!"

"...Wait, what is that?" Makoto exclaimed.

Ino grinned.

"Look! They're all right, Yumi-san! They're fine! See!" Ino pointed over at Sasuke who was carrying Taka, Jin who was carrying Rafu, and Tajito who was being carried by two of the firemen.

"Oh!" breathed Yumi.

They ran over the them. They firemen started to put them on the stretchers to take them to the local hospital.

"I'm their mother and his wife!" exclaimed Yumi.

The firemen looked over at her. "Alright. Follow us."

The firemen, carrying the injured, and Yumi left towards the hospital.

Ino turned to Sasuke. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much!" she whispered.

Sasuke stiffened.

"Hnn."

Jin rolled her eyes at the scene before her. Ino pulled away from Sasuke.

"Thank you too, Jin."

"Whatever. Just don't hug me."

"How are they?" asked Makoto.

"They'll survive." answered Jin. "They were trapped, but luckily Minow and I got there before they could be burned badly. And it helped that the rain help put out most of the fire."

"Good work." Makoto replied.

Ino sighed, relieved. She then looked up towards the sky, letting the rain wash over her face.

* * *

The group had been informed that the guests of the now destroyed inn, we're to meet in one of the empty buildings for information. 

So here they were. The inn keeper stood up to address them all.

"We are very sorry for the inconvenience, but it was out of our hands. The other inn has already taken in the total amount that they can board. The rest of you will have to sleep here tonight. I'm very sorry."

"When will we get out stuff back?!" asked an irate man.

"We will have to see what rooms survived, and we will not know until we have the fire chief tell us. I'm very sorry."

"Do we get a refund?!" asked another guest.

"You will not be able to receive a full refund, and we are not liable for your lost baggage. We will, however, pay you back for your stay here tonight. Anymore questions?"

No one else spoke up.

"Ugh." sighed Ino. "Well, it's 4:40 A.M. Right now. Are we still leaving at 6:00 A.M.?"

"No. We will have to wait to get out baggage, if they all survived, and then we might as well wait to try to get a refund." Mokoto answered.

"When will we be leaving then?" asked Sasuke.

"Most likely around 5:00 in the evening." replied Mokoto.

"Well Hitomi will be able to check on her little friends then." Jin stated.

Ino ignored Jin's jab. "Yeah."

"They'll be fine." reassured Makoto.

Ino smiled tiredly at him. "Of course they will."

"Well let's try to get some sleep." Makoto said.

* * *

AN: Short-ish chapter. :D 

PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my eyes shine with the flames of YOUTH! ;)

(Seriously though, I love reviews!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

By InNeverland

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Such is my luck. ;)

* * *

"I just wanted that thank you all. We owe you so much." Yumi said.

"Yes, thank you." added a bandaged Fujita.

It was about 2:40 P.M. And the group-minus Makoto- was visiting the Deshi family in the hospital. Luckily no one had been killed or badly injured. Fujita had a few bandages, Rafu had even more bandages, and Taka had the most. But they were all in good spirits.

Ino smiled at their thanks. "It was all Minowa and Misa. They were the ones who rescued you."

Sasuke glanced over at Ino who was looking at him and Jin appreciatively.

Jin looked surprised at Ino's response. She smirked.

Yumi smiled at the group. "I just wish that there was something we could do to try and repay you..."

"That won't be necessary." replied Sasuke.

"But thanks anyway." added Ino.

Makoto then entered the room.

"Alright, I've got out bags and our...'refund.'"

"Oh, good." replied Jin, " Well should we get going-?"

Makoto looked over at the Deshi family.

"It was very nice to meet you al. And I'm glad that your all safe and okay. However, we must be off."

"We were very blessed to have met you all." replied Fujita, "We cannot thank you enough."

"Thank you, Hitomi-chan." spoke up Rafu, "Goodbye..."

"Goodbye, Rafu-_kun_," answered Ino, "Maybe we will run into eachother again one day."

"In a few years I'll be of legal age." Rafu stated suggestively.

Ino smirked at him. "See ya, kid."

"Hmph."

Ino turned her attention to Taka. "Goodbye, Taka. Make sure that your brother stays out of trouble, alright?"

Taka giggled. "I will. Bye, Hitomi!" she looked over at Sasuke and blushed. "Goodbye, Minowa-san."

Sasuke looked at her surprised. "...Goodbye."

Ino grinned.

Makoto lifted his hand. "Goodbye."

Jin nodded at them.

As the group left the room, Yami called out to Ino.

"Oh, Hitomi, please wait a second."

Ino stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

Yumi lifter her hands and un-did her necklace.

"I want you to have this. My grandmother gave it to me. I want you to have it now."

Ino looked shocked.

"Yumi-san--"

Yumi put the necklace in Ino's hand.

"Thank you." Yumi said, "Goodbye. And be safe."

Ino looked down at the necklace and then back to Yumi.

"You too." she replied. "Goodbye."

Ino waved to them all once more and walked out of the room. She looked at her team and smiled.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Ino and the others continued on the trail. They had been traveling for almost five hours, and they had no plans to stop for about four more hours.

And after that fire and rescue, Ino had grown to respect her team.

Well, more than before, anyway.

In fact, old feelings for a certain Uchiha had resurfaced, which was something she was battling with inwardly.

"He'll never like you like that. Get over him. You did it once, and you can do it again." she thought. "Sasuke is an asexual being, Ino. He has never shown interest in another person before. He's a loner. Nothing good will come from this. He'll hurt you. Again."

"...Hitomi?"

Ino was snapped out of her thoughts by Makoto.

"Huh?" she replied.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah...Why?"

"Well you have been awfully quite this journey, and you didn't reply when Minowa asked you something."

"Oh? Oops. Sorry." She turned to Sasuke, "Yes?"

"Did you drop this?" he asked as he held up Yumi's necklace.

"What?" Ino felt her neck. "It must have come undone. Thanks."

As Sasuke handed her the necklace, their hands touched briefly. Ino felt like a million butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. She blushed, and Sasuke looked at her inquisitively.

"ARRRGGGHHH! NO! NO! NO! NO! _NO! _I'm acting like Sakura!" Ino inwardly screamed.

"Are you sure you're that your not sick?" muttered Sasuke.

"Oh, now he wants to talk to me." Ino thought, still blushing.

"You're face is rather flushed." Makoto continued.

"KILL.ME.NOW." Ino prayed to herself.

Jin turned to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"HaHa! I'm fine! Really!" Ino replied, humiliated.

"..."

"Alright then. Let's continue, shall we?" said Makoto.

"That sounds good to me..Ha ha." Ino chuckled nervously, with a little bit of a blush still on her cheeks.

Ino watched as Makoto walked over to Sasuke. He was whispering something...Ino strained to listen.

"...and please watch her to make sure thaat she's really not sick."

Sasuke nodded.

Ino closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"This mission just got even more complicated, didn't it?" Ino muttered.

* * *

They had all stopped for the night, and they were currently sleeping-minus Makoto, who was taking first watch, and Ino, who just couldn't sleep. 

She had managed to get a better grip on herself. She was attracted to Sasuke, sure, but then again, she found many men attractive. She didn't act on all of them. Why should Sasuke be any different? Sure she wanted him , but did she need him? Nope. Not at all.

And, more importantly, this wasn't the place to start a romance (not that it would _ever_ happen.) She was on an important mission. The Fire Country could be at the brink of another war! That was a whole lot more important than who she wanted to shag.

She was a kunoichi. Kunoichi werestrong, capable, and just plain awesome. She could handle her attraction to Sasuke AND the mission.

Really.

She could.

She turned a bit and looked up at the stars.

The little girl in her wished that her team was here and her dad also. She could ask them for advise and not feel like she was a burden. Though the logical side in her knew thather dad and Asuma would've been hopeless at giving her romantic advise, were they alive and here. They would also tell her that she was a strong ninja who was in the ANBU and a special jounin. She could handle whatever this mission threw at her. She could pull through for Konaha.

Chouji would comfort her and make her feel better, and Shikamaru would tell her how troublesome she was being. They had been in worse situations before. He would also say that she didn't need Sasuke. She deserved someone who would return her affections. Unfortunately neither one was her either. Shikamaru went to be with his 'Sand Princess,' and Chouji was always off with his genin team.

She really did wish that Team 10 could be together again sometimes.

"Growing up sucks." Ino thought bitterly.

Ino sighed and folded her arms under her chest.

Sometimes life really was too complicated.

* * *

It was the next day; 7:34 in the morning to be exact. They had only gotten about four hours of sleep each. Ino, however, had only gotten three. Thankfully, they were already getting closer to the Grass Country, and then they would be that much closer the the Earth Country. Ino couldn't wait. 

However, Makoto, suspecting Ino of illness, had the group rest a whole lot more. While Ino couldn't complain about resting, she still did not being babied. Jin didn't look like she liked Ino being babied either.

"We had better not take any chances." Makoto replied.

"But we're already behind schedule..." returned Ino.

"You passing out wouldn't help with that." Sasuke said, as he was leaning against a nearby tree with his eyes closed.

Ino gave a long-suffering sigh. "I'm not sick! I'm just—Oh, nevermind."

Ino gave up the argument—which was quite astonishing for her. Maybe she really was sick.

"We'll head off again in about fifteen minutes." stated Makoto.

"Fine." muttered Ino.

"I'm going to use relieve myself now. Excuse me." Makoto said.

"Same here." Sasuke mumbled.

"I'll stay here with Hitomi then." replied Jin.

Makoto cast Ino an apologetic look before leaving.

After their departure, Jin sat down next to Ino on the log.

"...So..." Jin started.

"And away we go." Ino thought, annoyed.

"You seem to have changed a bit lately, and I, for one, do not believe that it's because your sick."

"Oh, really?" replied Ino, "Well I don't feel any difference. Strange."

Jin smirked and chuckled darkly.

"He doesn't want nor need you affections."

Ino stiffened. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, don't even try to fake it." Jin scoffed.

Ino continued to look innocent. Jin turned to look at her again.

"You know, Hitomi, "said Jin, "Minowa and I have worked together before..."

Ino raised an eyebrow, but kept looking ahead. "So?"

Jin smiled wickedly at her.

"We've worked _close_ together." replied Jin.

Ino knew exactly what Jin was hinting at.

"And I would care about this why...?" retorted Ino.

"Just don't get any ideas."

Ino turned to look at Jin. She looked completely solemn.

"Everything okay here?" Makoto interupted.

Ino jumped and looked over at Makoto and Sasuke who had just returned.

"Yeah!" Ino grinned nervously, "Are we ready to get going?"

"Yeah." replied Makoto, "Let's head on."

* * *

AN: So what did you all think?? Also, I was wondering what your opinions on Makoto and Jin were...? I really love and appreciate feedback, so _please_ review.

Pretty please.

Also I want to thank you all! I've gotten over 20 reviews now for this story! Thank you to all those who have reviewed! I can't thank you enough!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

By InNeverland

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Ino was walking beside Sasuke as they continued down the trail. She glanced at him.

"Him and _Jin_? Now there's a mental picture I didn't need! Hahaha."

She sighed.

She was trying her best not to care, but...she did.

She was pretty sure that it was just a fling though. Well, on Sasuke's part at least. Jin seemed to still have some unresolved feelings.

Not that Ino felt bad for her.

Alright, she felt a little bad for her.

Not that Jin deserved Ino's pity.

Hmph.

Jin deserved to be boiled in acid.

Okay, that was mean. And gross.

Nevermind.

(But Jin would deserve it.)

Ino, completely lost in her thoughts again, failed to notice that pot hole in front of her. Ino shrieked as she tripped and fell extremely hard.

"Are you alright?!" asked Makoto.

"Yeah." Ino moaned as she pulled her foot out of the hole.

Sasuke reached his hand out to help her up. Ino took it, not blushing this time. She did, however, gasp in pain when she put pressure on her foot.

"Sit back down." Sasuke commanded. "It might be broken."

Ino complied willingly. She undid her shoe and pulled it off. Her foot was already swollen.

Ino cursed.

"It just _figures_!" muttered Ino angrily.

"Calm down." replied Makoto. He reached into his bag. "It looks like it's just a sprain. I have bandages we can use to help with the swelling in here."

"Can 't I just use my med—"

Makoto interrupted Ino.

"No. Not out in the open." he whispered.

"Fine." replied Ino, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, just _wonderful_! Another interruption! We are _never_ going to get there." Jin said angrily. She crossed her arms.

Ino couldn't tell whether or not Sasuke was annoyed too.

A few minutes later, Makoto had finished wrapping her foot; unfortunately it still hurt to stand on it.

Makoto rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well. The place where we will be staying tonight shouldn't be too far. You can lean on me--"

Sasuke interrupted him. "It would just be faster _and_ easier if I just carry her."

Jin narrowed her eyes at Ino.

Ino just wished that she could go home.

Makoto studied Ino for a second. Finally, he nodded his head.

"Yes. That sounds good. Carry her for however long you can, and then we will go from there. Alright?"

Sasuke gave a nod. He walked over to Ino. She cursed the returning butterflies in her stomach.

Sasuke scooped her up in his arms.

Ino looked around. Jin looked like she was about to spit fire.

Ino smiked inwardly. "Heh heh. Good."

She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and smiled wickedly at Jin.

Jin refrained from flipping her off.

"Oh," Makoto said suddenly, "Ino's backpack-"

"Oh, I'll carry it. It's the least I can do." answered Jin. She smiled back at Ino.

And with that, they continued on the trail again.

* * *

They had finally reached the village that they would be staying at for tonight. Ino hoped this one wouldn't burn down.

"Minowa?"

"Hnn?"

"Why don't you go and take Hitomi to the nearby medical center and see if they will look at her foot. It would be a bit, ah, _suspicious _if it miraculously healed itself. Jin and I will get the rooms."

Sasuke nodded his head and continued down the road with Ino in his arms.

They finally reached the hospital.

"They have med. Nin's here." stated Sasuke, looking at the sign. "They should be able to heal it."

"Alright then." answered Ino, "Carry me onwards!"

And so he did.

Sasuke sat her down on one of the chairs and went to check her in. Ino looked at her surroundings. The room was pretty empty, so hopefully they wouldn't have to wait too long.

Sasuke soon rejoined her and sat down. He handed her some medical papers.

"Fill this out."

Ino took the papers and sighed.

The long wait began.

Forty minutes later one of the medical ninjas called her back to look at her foot and ankle. He proclaimed it to be a sprain. He healed it and advised her to take it easy. Ino snorted at that before she could stop herself. Sasuke shot her a warning look. The med. nin released them. Ino was very revealed that she could walk on her own again. Though part of her would really miss Sasuke carrying her.

Wrapping his strong arms around her.

Oh, and did he smell _really_ nice!

"Ino!" she mentalled chided, "You have read one too many romance novels."

As the walked to the inn, Ino couldn't help but notice that Sasuke kept glancing at her.

She suddenly felt very giddy.

* * *

"Alright, you two are in room 18. Minowa and I are in room 21." Makoto told them. He handed Ino and Jin their keys.

Ino wished the men a goodnight and proceeded to her room; Jin followed close behind her.

As soon as the door closed-slammed really-, Jin turned around furiously and looked at Ino.

"You are being such a hinderance on this mission! Did you know that?! I have never worked with such a worthless...person!" she spat out. "Did you even go to the academy?"

Ino opened her mouth to retort, but Jin cut her off.

"You tripped over a hole and sprained your foot! Why? Because you are way too busy having your little airhead in the clouds! That's why! You call yourself a ninja? Ha! You should've done us all a favor and just stayed home with mommy. Though you'd probably just get in her way too--"

Ino punched Jin in the face.

"Shut up." snarled Ino.

Jin laughed as she wiped the blood off of her face. "You call that a punch?!"

Ino balled her fists so tight that her nails dug in.

Jin looked at Ino again. "You have no business being here! You just slow the rest of us down! Nobody wants you here! You are just a sore on our feet to us. Do us a favor and get lost, okay?"

Ino's fury went beyond words. She and Jin stared at eachother; their's eyes never breaking contact.

Jin finally looked down as she wiped more blood off of herself. She chuckled. "I really can't believe that that was all the strength that you ha--!"

Ino puched Jin so hard this time that Jin's head went back and slammed into the door.

"You--!" growled Jin.

Ino ignored her and shoved past her, opening the door. She walked down the hallway and out of the inn. She then ran down the street and turned down one of the alleys. She collapsed.

"I won't cry." she told herself. "There's absolutely no reason too. I never cry. Why should I now? I--"

Ino broke down and sobbed.

"I hate her. So _much_." she whispered.

Jin had single-handedly picked on one of Ino's worst fears: being completely and utterly useless.

And the worst part was that Ino couldn't disagree.

* * *

"...Ino—Hitomi?"

Ino gasped, startled. She looked behind her and saw Sasuke. She immediately wiped the tears from her face.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered.

Sasuke studied her for a moment.

She felt completely naked.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

Ino looked away.

"Nothing."

"Don't even try to give me that." he replied sternly. "Misa is in there with a broken nose."

"Good."

"Ino-_Hitomi_."

She turned to look him in the eyes. "Why don't you just run back to her and kiss her all better? Just leave me _alone_, alright?"

She turned to walk away from him.

He suddenly appeared in front of her. Her eyes opened wide in shock.

"What is going on?" he asked her firmly.

Ino looked at him straight in the eyes again and replied.

"I absolutely _hate_ her."

Sasuke gave no response.

"This entire time she has done nothing but be horrible to me. From the very start, even! I had done absolutely nothing to her! Except exist." Ino looked away. "Well tonight she crossed the line. And there is no way that I am ever going to apologize to her. Ever."

Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"What did she do?"

Ino focused her eyes on the empty trashcan and gave no reply.

Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"Am I useless?" she asked suddenly.

Sasuke looked at her curiously.

She continued. "Do I just get in the way?"

There was a pause.

"No."

She looked at him again. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I do too hold everyone back! I'm _completely_ useless! I don't deserve to even be here!"

Sasuke sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at Ino.

"You have been very careless lately, yes. That does not make you useless. And, you will be extremely helpful to us when we finally reach the Earth Country."

Ino looked at him disbelievingly, but Sasuke's expression never changed.

Ino looked away again.

"I don't want to go back there and share a room with _her_." stated Ino, crossing her arms.

Sasuke gave a slight nod.

"Kumi will let you share with him, I'm sure--"

"I don't want you to share a room with her either."

Ino immediately blushed. She couldn't believe that she had said that outloud.

"Kumi can stay with Misa then." Sasuke replied.

Ino nodded.

"Can we head back now?"

Ino nodded her head again and followed Sasuke.

* * *

Ino and Sasuke reached the inn. Makoto and Jin were standing outside, waiting for them.

"Hitomi. Minowa." greeted a stern-looking Makoto.

Jin just glared at Ino.

Sasuke spoke up. "I think that it would be best if Misa and Hitomi were separated for now."

"I agree." stated Makoto.

Sasuke continued. "Hitomi and I can stay in room 21."

Jin's eyes opened wide in alarm. She turned to glare at Ino. Ino was trying her best to ignore it.

"That's fine." answered Makto. "Misa, you and I will stay in Room 18. Now let's get some sleep, alright?"

No one outwardly disagreed.

Sasuke and Ino went to their room.

When they opened the door, Sasuke went over to his bed and laid down. Ino went to hers and plopped down.

"Goodnight." she whispered.

"Hnn."

* * *

Ino was suddenly awoken . She sat up and noticed that Sasuke was thrashing around. She had immediate flashbacks to the first night of the mission. Throwing back the covers, she rushed over to him.

"Sasuke! Er-Minowa! Wake up!" She shook him. "Would you wake _up_?!"

She wondered briefly is he did this when he and Makoto were sharing a room.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her down. In a flash she was pinned under him with a kunai to her throat.

"What are you doing?" she breathed. "It's me! Ino!"

Realization came to Sasuke. He immediately dropped his kunai beside her. She sighed in relief.

And then she realized just how close they were. She blushed furiously. Sasuke also seemed to have realized this too.

His gaze drifted down to her mouth. Ino's heart raced.

And then, all of a sudden Sasuke got off of her.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." Ino stammered.

She got off of his bed and went back to her own.

As she lay there, a sudden question came to her.

"Um, Sasu—Minowa?"

"Hnn?"

"Where did that kunai come from?"

He paused before he answered. "It was under my pillow."

"Ah. Of course."

* * *

It was the next morning, and Sasuke was the one to wake her up this time.

"Huh?" asked Ino, sleepily.

"We need to get ready."

"Oh. Just a--" she yawned. "Just a minute..."

She made no move to get up.

"_Hitomi_." warned Sasuke.

"Fine, fine. Jeez." Ino got up and stretched.

Suddenly she remembered that she would have to face Jin soon.

She groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

"Kumi put your bag in here earlier." Sasuke stated.

"Huh? Oh. Good." Ino took a breath and forced herself to get up off of the bed completely.

"You can change in the bathroom." said Sasuke.

"Alright."

Ino grabbed her bag and made her way to go and change.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke and Ino joined Makoto and Jin outside.

Ino avoided Jin's gaze.

"Hitomi," asked Makoto, "may I have a word with you over there for a minute?"

"Uh...sure..." replied an unsure Ino.

She followed Makoto a couple of feet away. He turned to face her.

"Misa told me the story about what happened last night. Now, I'm sure that she wasn't telling me everything. I sincerely doubt that you attacked her without provocation. But--."

"But?" Ino asked. She felt as if she was being lectured by her father.

"But," continued Makoto, "she did inform me of the reason why you have been so careless as of late."

Ino stiffened. "Oh? And why's that?"

"She told me of your..._feelings_... for Minowa. Is this true?"

"I--"

Ino at a loss for words.

"I see. Did anything happen between you two last night?"

"What? No!" exclaimed Ino.

"Good." he sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "For the sake of this mission, I believe it best to keep you separate from both Misa and Minowa."

"What?!"

"This is no place to start a romance. This mission is of the utmost importance. And if being around him distracts you..." he trailed off and looked down at his watch. "Oh! We need to get going."

Makoto went to regroup with the others; a dumbfounded Ino followed him.

When she returned, she noticed that Jin was smiling wickedly at her.

Ino felt last night's fury return.

* * *

AN: This was a long chapter, huh? Well, for me at least:D Anyway, it's dedicated to all those who have reviewed! This is to celebrate reaching thirty reviews:D The next time I do an extra long chapter will be when I (hopefully) get 50 reviews! 

Anyway, thank you all! And thanks to those who have just read the story! I really appreciate it. :)

(Please review this chapter too, okay? ;) )

Oh and also, I hope that you all don't hate Makoto. He's just doing what he thinks is best for Konaha. You can hate Jin, though, if you want to. ;)

(BTW, what did you guys think of Jin and Ino's fight??)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_By InNeverland_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

How dare she?! 

That little-

Ooo...I just wanna--

Ino kicked the little rock in front of her. It went quite a distance. This caused Makoto to look beside himself at Ino.

"Please control yourself, Hitomi. And please pay attention also." he murmured.

Ino inwardly rolled her eyes. How she could not wait until this mission was over and done with.

She might never have to see Jin again. Or Makoto.

Okay. She was being a little harsh towards Makoto. This mission was top priority.

But still!

She snuck a glance behind her to look at Sasuke and Jin. Sasuke was looking ahead, studying his surroundings. Jin was too. Then Jin's eyes met Ino's.

Jin grinned maliciously. She then positioned herself closer to Sasuke.

Ino glared at her and then turned her head forward again.

It was truly going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

Days had passed. They were now more than halfway to there destination. This raised Ino's spirits considerably. Unfortunately after days of just camping together, they—that is to say Makoto—decided to stay at a hotel tonight. Which meant that Jin would be sharing a room with Sasuke. 

This distressed Ino.

And there was nothing that she could do about it. So, in times like these, Asuma-sensei had given her some words of advise.

_Suck it up_.

And thus Ino would.

...But she wouldn't be happy about it!

"Two rooms please." she heard Makoto say to the desk clerk.

"You know," Ino thought to her self, "if Sasuke does..do anything with her, why should I care? I am not going to go down that road again. I wasted several years obsessing about him when I was younger. Why should I obsess now and waste my adult years? Sasuke will do whatever Sasuke wants to do. That was proven years ago. I can't stop Jin and him if he wants this. I can't. I'm just going to have to get used to that again. If they had sex in the next room, why should I care? Why--"

"Hitomi?"

Ino was snapped out of her thoughts by Sasuke. "Huh?"

He looked at her curiously. He almost looked...concerned...

"Yeah?" Ino replied, her heart flip-flopping.

He never got a chance to reply because right then Makoto returned and interrupted them.

"Ah. Hitomi, here's the key to the room. Go on up ahead. I'll be there in a little while."

Ino hesitantly took the key from him.

"Misa, here's your key. Minowa and I need to speak for a moment, so please go to your room."

Misa nodded obediantly and smiled at Sasuke as she walked passed Ino.

Ino glanced at the two men before following Jin.

"What could they be talking abou--?" Ino thought to herself.

"_So_..."

Ino looked up at Jin who was obviously waiting for her.

"Don't." replied Ino.

"Oh, don't be that way, Hitomi-_chan_." Jin mocked.

Ino clenched her fists. "Do you want me to punch you again?"

Jin snorted. "It didn't even hurt so..."

"Oh? Then what about that broken nose of yours?"

Jin arched an eyebrow.

"Lucky shot. And, by the way, it still didn't hurt." was Jin's reply.

It was Ino's turn to snort. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"I can't wait till Minowa joins me! I'm going to have fun tonight, I think." Jin stated, changing the subject.

"Oh? Maybe you two should play strip poker. That's always a hit." replied Ino, trying to appear nonchalant. "Though watch out. Sasuke seems like he would cheat."

Jin studied Ino for a second. She then smirked. "Oh, I have my own ideas of what to play. But thank you for that suggestion."

"Anytime."

"Right."

The girls had reached their rooms. Ino put the key in the keyhole and proceeded inside.She laid the keys on one of the nightstands and plopped down on one of her beds.

"...What did Sasuke ever _see_ in her?" whispered Ino.

She studied the ceiling for a moment before continuing.

"It was probably just a mindless fling on his side...I hope..."

She sighed.

* * *

Moments later, Makoto entered the room. Ino had been preparing her stuff to get a bath. She looked over at him. 

"Ah, Hitomi...?"

"Hmm?"

He paused. "I spoke with Minowa a few minutes ago..."

Ino looked at him curiously. "_Yeah_...? _So_...?"

He looked down. "I felt that I should tell him to...uh...keep his distance from you..."

Ino stiffened. "And did you give him a reason?"

"Yes."

Ino closed her eyes. She felt miserable.

Makoto had the decency to look apologetic. "I'm sorry." he murmured. "But--"

Ino took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to go to the bathing house, alright?"

Makoto nodded his head. With that, Ino grabbed her clothes and left.

* * *

"Life is utter crap." Ino thought philosophically as she relaxed in the warm water. 

She was very pleased that hardly anyone else was taking a bath at 1:10 in the morning. She really just needed to be alone for awhile to sort out her thoughts.

She closed her eyes.

_Why?_

How come everything bad had to happen to her?

Okay, sure, she didn't have it really bad.

But still.

Luck was not on her side.

Neither was fate for that matter.

And all that other crap too.

Apparently she could only rely on herself.

I mean, it had got her this far in life...

Not that working overtime in the ANBU with only a few loser dates in her spare time could be considered much of a life.

Shikamaru was already married. Chouji too. Asuma even had a child before he...died. Naruto was married to Sakura who was popping out babies left and right. Kiba and Hinata were dating very seriously (something Ino though impossible for Kiba). Neji and Tenten were engaged. Shino was married to Kiba's sister...

"Oh my gosh, Shino has more of a life than I do!" exclaimed Ino, horrified.

She groaned and sunk into the water.

Life _sucked_.

* * *

Ino was walking back to her room. She heard something. Whirling around, she saw Sasuke. He hadn't noticed her it seemed. He was drying his hair. Adorably. 

"What am I thinking?! No. No. NO!" she mumbled to herself.

Apparently Sasuke had heard something. He pulled the towel off of his head and looked at Ino. Their eyes met. His face immediately became stony.

Ino felt like she was going to hurl.

Turning around fast, she ran to her room, not even bothering to look back.

"Stupid, stupid,_ STUPID_!" Ino thought frantically. "I'm acting like such a stinking_ baby_!"

She opened the door as quickly as possible.

"Hitomi?"

Ino jumped. She then realized who is was. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you alright?" he asked her concerned.

She nodded her head. "I'm just tired..."

He gave her a nod back. "Well, get some sleep. We need to leave in about six hours."

"Alright. 'Night."

"Goodnight."

* * *

AN: Short. Sorry! And I'm really sorry about the slow update recently, but my grandmother died unexpectanly so I've been dealing with that. Um. Yeah. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter:)

Please review! It means so much to me!

(Really! It does!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

By InNeverland

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Ino lay there, her mind racing yet again. 

"He knows. He _knows_! And he didn't seem to thrilled about it either."

Ino felt completely miserable.

She hated herself for falling for him again. If she hadn't then this mission would not nearly be as bad.

But she did.

And possible right now, Jin and Sasuke---

NO.

"I can't think about that. I just...can't..." she whispered softly.

She tossed and turned.

"I just can't sleep!" she thought angrily.

Throwing the covers back, Ino got up. She threw on some clothes and proceeded out of the room.

She walked down the hall. She knew it was stupid to go wandering off by herself, but she just felt so _trapped_! She gave a heavy sigh.

As she continued out of the building, she didn't see the pair of eyes watching her.

She looked around and noticed a bar that was still open.

"Mmm. Sake." she whispered. "I can't get plastered though. Crap."

She proceeded into the bar anyway.

"Welcome, Miss." she was greeteed by the barkeeper.

She gave him a soft smile and sat down at the counter.

"What can I get you tonight?"

She looked at the menu that he placed in front of her.

She bit her lip. "Um... How about a small thing of sake and some peanuts...?"

"Sure thing." he replied and wandered off.

She looked at her surroundings.

There wasn't many people here. Most of them looked pretty gruff though. And mostly drunk.

"Whatever." muttered Ino. She couldn't force herself to care right now.

"Here you go." the barkeeper said, placing down her order.

"Thanks." Ino replied.

She threw a handful of peanuts into her mouth. She was taught by Asuma-sensei that it wasn't good to drink on a completely empty stomach. It was one of his most used lessons.

_Heh_.

After she ate some peanuts, she grabbed her cup of sake. She leaned her head back and downed it. It burned her throat on the way down.

"Could I have some more?" Ino asked the barkeeper.

"Uh huh. I'll be with you in a second.."

She folded her arms on the counter and placed her head on them.

She was so very tired, but she just couldn't _sleep_.

She gave another sigh.

"S-sumthin' wrong, sweetsh?"

Ino lifted her head. There was an obviously drunk man who was now sitting next to her.

"Uh. No." she replied.

"_Liar_!" he exclaimed loudly. He then burst out laughing.

Ino felt her eye about to twitch.

"Look," she said, angered, "I didn't come here to talk. So just piss off, alright?"

"Pissh?" he repeated, looking unsure of what she was saying.

"Ugh." she muttered.

She grabbed her food and cup and started to get up. He grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" he bellowed, "I'm not done talkin' to ya!"

"Let. Go. Now." she growled.

He leaned closer to her face. "Make me."

She gagged at the smell of his horrid breath.

"Hey! You there!" the barkeeper exclaimed, "That's enough outta you!"

The drunk released her wrist immediately. He gave her a wide smile.

"See ya, shweathearts." he slurred.

He then got up and stumbled away.

"Here's your sake."

"Thanks." muttered Ino. She grabbed it from him and downed it again. "I'm ready for the bill now."

"Alright then. It's 1,201.9 Yen."

Ino rummaged through her purse. After handing him the money, she walked outside.

She was immediately pulled into an alleyway and shoved against a wall.

She cursed and then saw that it was that drunk. He had her completely pinned against the wall.

"Come back witsh me." he whispered roughly.

Ino spit in his face.

"Bit--!"

In a flash, he was knocked down. Ino's surprised eyes rested on her rescuer.

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

Sasuke ignored her and keeled down to make sure the man was knocked unconscious. After confirming this, Sasuke looked back up at her.

"What were you thinking?!" he growled at her.

Ino response was to become defensive. "None of your business!"

"You can be so _stupid _!"

"And your just perfect all the time! All hail the mighty Sasuke!"

He grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

She hissed in pain.

"Let go!" she exclaimed.

"You leave by yourself in the middle of the night to get_ sake_." he hissed. "You have no right to defend yourself."

Ino continued to glare at him.

"You almost got _raped_, Ino." he whispered.

Ino's eyes softened and immediately filled with tears.

"I'm sorry." she replied softly, looking down in shame.

Sasuke let his grip on her wrist loosen. Ino lifted her head to look into his eyes. Slowly her eyes lowered to his lips. She started to lean it.

"Ino..." Sasuke breathed, his hand lifted to her face.

Slowly she closed her eyes and continued to lean in.

"No."

Her eyes snapped open as he released her completely.

'"What?" she asked confused.

"Let's head back." he replied .

He turned away from her.

"Come on." he replied.

Ino swallowed back a sob and quietly followed behind him.

* * *

She was laying back in her own bed again. She hated herself for crying over him again, but the tears just continued to fall quietly. 

She told herself that it was from lack of sleep and the sake.

She hadn't felt this low in years.

She wiped her eyes on her arm.

Soon she heard an alarm clock go off.

Was it time to leave already?

"Hitomi, it's time to get up." Makoto stated.

She didn't trust her already shaky voice, so she made no reply except to get up and go to the bathroom.

It took awhile, but soon she was more composed, and her eyes were no longer red and swollen.

She exited the bathroom and faced Makoto.

"Ready?" he asked her.

She nodded her head and grabbed her backpack.

They left the room and walked to the lobby. There stood Sasuke and Jin. Sasuke looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep last night either.

"Good." thought a bitter Ino.

She immediately felt bad for thinking that.

Makoto went to the desk to pay for their stay.

Jin smiled at Ino and scooted closer to Sasuke.

Ino didn't even have the energy to be annoyed.

* * *

Ino trudged along the trail. She was barely awake. 

"Where will we be staying tonight?" asked Jin.

"Probably we will just set up camp again." replied Makoto.

"Hopefully soon." Ino thought.

Then she reached into her pack and pulled out an energy bar. She pulled the wrapping off and stuffed it into her bag. She then nibbled on her food.

Makoto glanced at Ino. "Are you feeling alright, Hitomi?"

It took a moment for Ino to react. "Yeah. Fine."

"Her brain seems to be malfunctioning again." Jin stated.

"Don't." Sasuke warned Jin.

Jin looked flustered.

"I agree. Don't start anything, Misa." said Makoto.

"Hitomi. What's wrong?" asked Makoto again.

"...I just didn't get a lot of sleep." replied Ino. She yawned.

"Hmm." returned Makoto. "Well hopefully you'll get some sleep tonight."

"Yeah. That'd be good." Ino smiled softly at him.

They continued the rest of today's journey in silence.

* * *

Ino woke up at around 5:02 in the morning. 

"Great. Just in time for Sasuke's watch." thought Ino. "Well he'll be off watch duty in about 20 minutes. I'll just lay here until then."

Her eyes rested on the Uchiha. He was sitting on the ground looking up into the trees. He looked like he was lost in thoughts.

"He really is handsome." Ino thought.

She continued to watch him. Slowly he dropped his head into his hands.

"I wonder what's he's thinking?" her thoughts continued. "I wonder if maybe he's thinking about me...No. Just don't. Don't."

Uncomfortable, she turned a bit. This alerted Sasuke.

Their eyes met.

They just looked at eachother for several minutes. No words spoken.

She gave him a small smile.

He just continued to gaze at her. His gaze was so calming.

Slowly, she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

She was surprised when Makoto woke her up to inform her that it was time to leave. Did Sasuke take over her watch duty? 

She glanced at him, but he was too busy getting his bag adjusted to notice.

She felt a surge of gratitude towards him.

She felt so well rested.

Part of her felt like glomping him like how she used too.

Just imagining his reaction made her smile.

As she walked passed him, she whispered, "Thank you."

He looked at her, but gave no reply.

"And I'll leave you alone from now on, okay?" she continued.

Sasuke gave a surprised blink.

She gave him a small smile and continued on.

* * *

Days had passed and Ino had kept her word to Sasuke. 

She had little contact with him.

If she talked to anyone, it was to Makoto.

"So," continued Ino, "what time are we going to finally get there?"

"We should arrive soon." Makoto replied.

"Finally!" Ino exclaimed happily.

He smiled at her.

"We'll be staying in a nicer inn too, by the way."

"Really?" she grinned.

He nodded his head.

"Eee!" she exclaimed and gave his a side hug. "Thank you so much!"

Makoto gave her an awkward smile.

Ino had not noticed this. She released him though and continued merrily.

"What was _that_, Hitomi?" asked Jin.

"I was trying to seduce him." retorted Ino.

Makoto coughed, making Ino grin at him.

"Oh, Kumi, my love for you knows no bounds. Take me!" she said dramatically, her hand clutching her heart.

"Alright. That's enough." muttered Makoto.

Ino turned around to look at Jin. She gave her a smirk, just to piss her off.

Jin just smirked back at her.

"So, Minowa?" asked Jin, steeping closer to him as they continued down the trail. "What do you think of all this?"

"Hnn."

Ino raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled.

She turned back around.

"Ah. There's Iwagakure now." Makoto pointed out.

Ino was amazed. It looked like it was bigger than Konaha. It was bustling with people too.

A few more minutes later, they finally reached the Hidden Village of the Earth Country.

Finally they had reached their destination.

Ino felt giddy already. This mission was even closer to being finished.

Yes!

"Follow me." Makoto muttered.

He walked over to one of the villagers. "Excuse me, where can we find a nice inn? We're passing through on our way back home, you see. We may have to stay a few days, so..."

"Oh, uh...let's see...Well. I guess I can show you.. Follow me."

The man started walking. The group followed closely.

They reached a big inn. It looked very nice! It probaly had a _really_ nice bath too. Ino inwardly grinned at this.

"Here you go." the villager said. "See ya."

"Thank you." Makoto replied.

The man lifted his hand in acknowledgment.

"Well. Let's go inside." said Makoto.

The group made there way inside. It was nice, but it didn't look like it would cost a whole lot.

"Two rooms please." Makoto said to the desk clerk.

"Second Floor, room 45 and 46."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope that you enjoy your stay."

She handed him the keys, which Makoto passed out. Misa and Minowa will stay in room 46. You and I will stay in room 46."

"Alright." Ino replied.

The group then headed towards their respective rooms.

* * *

AN: This chapter is for all of the reviewers! I've not got over 50 reviews! (55 to be exact!) Thank you all so much! I tried to make this chapter pretty long for you guys. :)

Thank you all again! I updated really soon for you, genuineme11 :D)

Please review this chapter :D I'd love to hear your all's thoughts on this chapter!

Thanks you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

By InNeverland

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Ino sighed contently.

She had gotten a great night's sleep last night, and she had finally gotten to bathe!

As of right now, Makoto was getting the other to have a meeting, while Ino was sitting in their room on her bed.

Getting up, Ino walked over to the mirror. She looked at herself. The begs under her eyes had vanished for the most part, and her hair looked tame; she had it in a neat ponytail-like usual. Ever since she was little, she had always thought that appearance was important. If you look like crap, no one would want to talk to you. It was just a fact.

Suddenly the door opened.

"We're here." Makoto announced.

Ino turned her head to look at them. Makoto shut the door behind them.

"Today, we are going to go and scope out the village. We have to act like civilians, obviously." Makoto said, "And remember, this mission is extremely important to the Fire Country. Don't-under any circumstances-mess this up. If anything goes awry, then you will be reported to the Hokage. Alright?"

Ino nodded her head; the other two just continued to sit there in agreeable silence.

"Good." Makoto rubbed his hands together. "Well, let's head out, shall we?"

Ino got up and followed the others out the door.

* * *

"Is there a festival going on or something?" Ino asked.

There were a whole lot of people and many stands. Vendors were selling dango and other stuff. Children were playing games.

"I guess so. Which would actually be a good thing for us." Makoto replied.

"'Cause we get to win prizes?" Ino joked.

He gave her a smile. Ino grinned at him.

"When are we going to get lunch?" interrupted Sasuke.

"We could stop now..." answered Makoto.

"Oh, please! I'm starving." Ino put in.

Makoto turned to look at Jin.

"Is that alright with you, Misa?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"Well. Let's stop in here then." Makoto said, pointing to a small restaurant.

The group entered. Ino looked around. It was bustling with people.

"Ugh. It's going to take forever to get seats." muttered Ino.

"I have a feeling that most of the restaurants will be busy." Makoto stated.

Ino gave a loud sigh.

Suddenly, the hostess came up to them.

"A table for four?" she asked.

"Yes." was Makoto's reply.

"It'l be about fifteen minutes. A table is almost empty."

"Alright then. Thank you."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." muttered Ino.

She turned away from the group.

* * *

As she was washing her hands, she heard two women gossiping next to her.

"He just came in actually."

"Really? What does he look like?"

"Black hair, dark eyes--"

"Are they talking about Sasuke...?" thought Ino.

"Oh, and wonderful scruffy facial hair.."

"Or maybe not." Ino thought.

"I bet that he's really handsome."

"Oh, believe me, he is."

"Well, you of all people would know!"

The two women giggled.

Ino went to dry her hands.

"So let me ask you, how does Mrs. Anzu Takada sound?"

"Takada?! That's the man that we're supposed to capture and interrogate!" Ino's mind raced.

"Like a pipe dream!"

"Oh, shut up."

They giggled again and walked out of the restroom.

"He's here?" whispered Ino.

She threw the papertowel in the trash and walked hurriedly out of the restroom.

"Oof!" she had bumped into someone. "Oh crap! I'm so sorry!"

She looked up to see who is was.

He had a black hair, dark eyes, and a facial hair.

_Uh-oh._

"You sure seem to be in a hurry." he answered.

"Yeah, I was just going to see if a table had cleared up-"

"Ah. It is awfully busy here."

"Y-yeah." Ino agreed.

He looked at her; his eyes roaming her body.

"I would be honored if you would come and sit with me."

"Um..."

"What do I do?!" Ino's thought frantically.

"Sure." she heard herself reply.

Crap.

"My table is over here." he pointed over at a table in the back corner. "I need to use the restroom, but you can wait over there. If you don't mind, of course." he added.

"Of course not."

As he went into the bathroom, she looked around for her group.

They were looking at her curiously.

"How do I tell them without drawing attention to myself...?" she thought. "Oh screw it."

Ino walked over to them.

"I've been invited to eat with someone..."

"You got a date?" Jin exclaimed, "Are you braindead?!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "His name's Takada." she replied, trying to act as if she had no clue who this man was in case others were listening.

Realization hit them.

"Well." Makoto replied, "After eating please rejoin us at the hotel."

Ino nodded her head and hurried over to the table.

* * *

"Ah. So may I ask for your name?"

"Emiko Hitomi."

"It means 'blue eyes' right?"

Ino nodded her head.

"It suits you." he replied, looking into her eyes.

Ino couldn't help but blush. She hated this man, but-_dang_-he was charming.

"Might I ask you name also?"

"Takada Masakazu"

"A very handsome name." she replied.

"Thanks. It seems pretty boring to me though."

Ino grinned at him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So..are you from out of town?" he asked her.

"Yes." she amswered, "I'm traveling with my friends back to my village."

"Where is your village?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's in the west. It's a really small village, in fact. But I love living there. It's very peaceful." she made herself have a faraway look in her eyes.

"I like big towns myself."

"I like them for awhile, but then I just get overwhelmed."

"Maybe your visit here will change your mind." he said flirtatiously.

She smiled back at him. "Maybe."

* * *

"If you don't care, I'll walk you back to wherever you're staying at."

"Oh, sure. That would be lovely."

Getting up, he dropped some money on the table and offered Ino his arm. Ino took it.

"Are you okay?" asked Masakazu.

"Huh?"

"You seem to be lost in thought..."

Ino blushed and smiled at him. "I was just thinking about how happy I am to have met you."

He grinned. "Likewise, Ms. Emiko."

"You can call me Hitomi if you want."

"And you can call me Masakazu." he threw her another grin. "If you want."

They looked at eachother for a moment.

"Well." Ino interrupted. "I had better get back to my hotel..."

"Oh! Right. Where is it?"

"This way." she pointed.

They continued their walk in silence.

When the walked into the lobby, Ino noticed that her team was positioned around the room. They all were sneaking glances at them.

"What room are you staying in?" asked Masakazu. "I want to see you again sometime."

"I'd like that." Ino murmered softly, looking into his eyes.

He smiled at her.

"I'm in room 45. I'm staying with one of my friends though..."

"That's alright. Well, I'll see you again, Hitomi."

"I can't wait. And thank you again for lunch." She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He gave her another smile and left.

Ino passed Sasuke as she headed back to her room.

* * *

A few minutes later, the rest of them joined her.

"I belive that this calls for another meeting." Makot stated, crossing his arms and looking at Ino.

"Oh, yeah." agreed Jin.

Sasuke just looked at her, slightly angry.

Ino took a deep breath.

"Well, I heard two girls gossiping about how he was at the restaurant while I was in the bathroom. As I was rushing to tell you guys, I bumped into him. He flirted and asked if I would join him. I agreed. Why? Because we can use this to our advantage. Every kunoichi is taught to use her body to every advantage, right? Well, I seduce. He's caught off guard. I drug him. We take him back to the village. Mission accomplished."

They all seemed to study her for a minute.

"That might be a sensible course of action." Makoto remarked.

"And what if it goes wrong? What if he startes to suspect what's going on?" Sasuke asked, stiffly.

"You always have to take chances on a mission." retorted Ino.

Sasuke ignored her and looked at Makoto.

"I don't think that this would be smart."

"And why not?!" Ino exclaimed. "I've done missions like this before!"

Sasuke looked over at her, surprise in his eyes.

"I've been trained to do this since I was a child, thank you very much! I know what I'm doing."

"If you mess up," Sasuke answered, "then you will be alone and at his mercy. We will not be in the room to protect you."

"I won't mess up then."

"Like you haven't messed up before?"

"Shut up." she growled.

He turned back to Makoto, who was watching both of them intently.

"This is a completely stupid idea. We can use another course of action to apprehend him."

"Oh? So what? He's going to want to ask me on another date. What do I say? 'Oh, I'm sorry, but my friends have told me to stay away from you. Sorry.'?"

"That's enough." Makoto interrupted as Sasuke opened his mouth to reply.

"Instead of a full seduction, you can go out with him and distract him, alright? When the time is right, then we will try to drug him. But, I do agree with Minowa about not allowing you to be completely alone with him. Tsunade-sama told us to protect you at all costs. We have to be able to do that."

Ino sighed, but didn't object. No one else objected either.

"Good. It's 3:45 now, so let's rest until time to eat dinner, alright?"

"I'm going to get a bath." Jin said, as she walked out of the room. She seemed very irritated.

"I'm going to get a bath too, I think." Makoto answered.

"Fine. I'm going to stay in here." muttered Ino.

"...Minowa will accompany you.. Remember what we discussed before though, Hitomi." said Makoto.

"Right. It won't be a problem." Ino muttered. She turned to Sasuke and glared.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and glared back.

* * *

"Why do you always have to be such a jerk?" asked Ino angrily.

"Why do you always have to be so commanding?"

"Oh, and you're not?"

"Do you have the ability to shut up?"

"Do you have the ability to get that giant stick out of your butt?"

Sasuke growled at her.

She rolled her eyes.

There was silence for a little while.

"Why are you so against me seducing him? It's not that big of a deal anymore."

Sasuke did not answer her.

"Ugh. You are such a pain."

"Likewise."

"UGH!"

Ino fell back on the bed, angrily.

She looked over at him. He was still standing up.

"Sit down over there. You're freaking me out by hovering over me."

"I'm not 'hovering over you.'" Sasuke replied.

Ino rolled her eyes at him.

"Just sit down!"

"Hnn."

Sasuke walked over to Makoto's bed and sat down.

"There's a good boy." Ino cooed sarcastically.

He glared at her.

"What is your problem?"

"The fact that you don't think that I could handle the mission."

He sighed frustrated and looked away from her.

"It's not that." he muttered. "I don't _want_ you to..._seduce_...him."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"I just don't." He said it in such a way that Ino knew that this topic was closed for dicussion.

"Fine. I'm going to get some sleep."

"Hnn."

"Wake me up for dinner."

She looked at Sasuke again before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

AN: I'm REALLY INCREDIBLY sorry for the late update. I have been oh so busy lately.

Heh. sweatdrop

Anyway, please review. I would love to hear what you all think.

And, I fixed the room problem: I accidently wrote that Jin and Sasuke were staying in room 46 and than Ino and Makoto were staying in room 46. Well, Ino and Makoto are in room 45. :D Sorry about that!


	12. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I suck so much, guys. Seriously. I'm just terrible about updating.

I just ran out of ideas for this story. But! I'm not giving up on it yet. I'm going to delete chapter 12, however.  
I don't like how I wrote it. So, I'm sorry for all of those who did, but..I need to delete it and get myself out of that corner that I wrote myself into. Plus I rushed the who SasuIno thing, IMO.

So, I'm really sorry. So sorry.

For those who are fans of my other stories, I will try to update thm again really soon. Thank you for your patience.

:D

InNeverland. 


	13. AN2

Hello everyone! This is a bit of a false alarm, I know. But! I am not abandoning this story. I'm going to go back and edit a few things, and change it a tiny tad bit (not a lot though), and hopefully get some more inspiration to continue. I thank you all so much for your patience.

Thank you again,

InNeverland

:) 


End file.
